


Il guerriero mistico del male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una terribile notte di Halloween.Scritta sentendo: DCappella - Immortals (Official Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaTf90kcq_A.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:MCU Stony, ANGST/DARK.Whump!TonyNella notte di Halloween certi demoni hanno il potere di ritornare a tormentare, a rinseguire le proprie prede, a concludere ciò che non erano riusciti a fare quando il tempo sembrava propizio.BONUS: RITORNO TESCHIO ROSSO & OBADAIAH STANE (lavorano insieme, il primo per rivendicarsi del unico erede di Howard Stark, il secondo be'...sappiamo tutti perchè! ;) )BONUS+: se il tutto accade dal tramonto all'alba, quindi in una notte.





	Il guerriero mistico del male

Steve si rigirò nel letto, mugolò e si mise in una posizione fetale, stringendosi le ginocchia. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e sentiva l’aria mancargli, ansimò, mentre sudore gelido gli scendeva lungo la schiena.

_‘Il bambino si guardò intorno, con aria confusa, sotto di lui si susseguivano innumerevoli mattonelle. Passava da un corridoio all’altro, si susseguivano identici, agli angoli c’erano dei cumuli di polvere e le pareti, traforate da buchi di proiettile, avevano delle gocciolanti macchie arancioni._

_Rogers alzò il capo, trovandosi davanti un frigorifero e lo aprì lentamente. Si piegò in avanti, Bucky all’interno si stava montando il braccio di metallo, da cui sgorgava del sangue._

_Si voltò lentamente verso Steven, il piccolo indietreggiò. Davanti al viso del migliore amico era ricaduto un sipario di capelli aggrovigliati._

_“Tutto questo è colpa tua” sussurrò. La sua pelle era bluastra, le sue labbra violacee, mentre il ghiaccio del frigorifero lo ricopriva, creando delle stelle. “Tu non mi hai salvato. Eri il mio migliore amico” gemette. Lentamente dei tagli si aprirono sul suo collo, anche sulla sua giugulare._

_Ai piedi di Steve rotolò una prugna, la prese con le dita rachitiche e questa si trasformò in un occhio.’_

 

Rogers si svegliò di scatto, urlando e si guardò intorno, ansimando. La stanza era illuminata dalla luce rossa prodotta dall’orologio elettronico, le stecchette color sangue segnavano le tre di notte.

Steve si accorse che l’altra metà del letto era vuota, appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento, sentendolo gelido sotto i piedi nudi. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò dalla camera.

Dei rintocchi ripetitivi risuonarono nella casa.

Steve assottigliò gli occhi, cercò di aprire la porta della camera di Jarvis, ma la trovò chiusa a chiave. Bussò un paio di volte, ma non sentì nessuno all’interno.

“Friday, fai la scansione della casa” ordinò.

Si sentì un lungo fruscio, una serie di scricchiolii e Steve cercò inutilmente di aprire le porte delle altre camere. “Friday!” chiamò più forte il Capitano.

Cercò di chiamare l’ascensore, ma ci fu una risata, la luce dell’apparecchio si accese e si spense, senza rispondere.

Steve sfondò la porta della camera di Thor, fu abbagliato da un flash e si ritrovò di nuovo nella sua camera da letto. Corse nuovamente fuori, la porta della camera del dio del tuono era intera.

“Che cazzo sta succedendo?!” gridò, mentre i tonfi si facevano più forti.

“Capitano, dovrebbe rivedere il suo linguaggio. Così non fa buona figura” si sentì dire. Si voltò e vide che Loki galleggiava davanti a lui, avvolto da una luce verdastra.

Allungò la mano verso di lui, ma lo attraversò.

“Mi dispiace per lei e i suoi nobili principi…” lo derise Loki. Piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi dalle iridi color smeraldo. “Lei si trova su un altro piano astrale rispetto al mio” disse.

Steve serrò un pugno.

“Come diamine ci sono finito?! Questa è opera tua?!” sbraitò.

Loki negò con l’indice, mettendoglielo davanti al viso.

“Liberissimo di non credermi, ma la spiegazione è molto più divertente.

Nella notte di Halloween certi demoni hanno il potere di ritornare a tormentare, a rinseguire le proprie prede, a concludere ciò che non erano riusciti a fare quando il tempo sembrava propizio.

Ogni umano che muore con un grande rammarico, sedotto dalla malvagità, può divenire un demone. Nel tuo caso lo è divenuto Teschio Rosso. Servo maledetto eternamente dalla gemma dell’anima, ha deciso di vendicarsi di te, portando con te più alleati possibili” spiegò.

“Perché mi stai dicendo tutto?” ringhiò Steven.

“Suvvia, Capitano. Voi mi servite per affrontare Thanos, non posso permettere ai demoni di distruggervi.

Vi aiuterò, attraverso i miei poteri potrò farli fuggire alle luci dell’alba.

Sarà una scusa per affrontare dei mostri veri in questa notte dedicata all’oscurità” lo rassicurò Loki, con tono ilare.

Rogers sospirò.

“Temo di non avere altra scelta che fidarmi” gemette.

I tonfi si erano fatti via via meno forti e Steve superò Loki, dirigendosi nella direzione da cui provenivano. Si ritrovò a svoltare due volte per la stessa strada, prese le scale, ma le vide bloccate da una serie di donne danzanti.

Si muovevano come odalische, ma erano sporche di sangue e i loro volti erano sfigurati, gli occhi ciechi.

< Tutto questo sembra opera di Wanda > rifletté Rogers.

Salì le scale, cadde in un buco e si ritrovò in cucina, il suo urlo risuonò tutt’intorno.

“Tony” gemette, correndo verso Stark.

Il compagno era intento a prendersi a testate sul pavimento, già sporco del suo sangue, ma privo di forze ormai riusciva a dare colpi attuti. I tonfi provenivano dal suo gesto.

Il pigiama di Steven si sporcò del liquido scuro e Rogers prese Tony tra le braccia, cullandoselo contro.

“Va tutto bene, sono qua io…” gemette.

< Loki, farai bene a far cessare davvero tutto questo, o a costo di venirti a cercare da demone io stesso, te la farò pagare > pensò.

Si strappò la stoffa del pezzo di sopra del pigiama e la utilizzò per stringere il taglio, impedendo la fuoriuscita di altro sangue.

“Dobbiamo trovare dov’è finita l’infermeria… Tranquillo, mi occupo io di te” promise, alzandosi in piedi.

“… Non ho fatto… abbastanza… Sono solo u-un… invenzione…” balbettava Tony nel delirio. I suoi occhi erano bianchi e si muovevano ritmicamente.

< Devo svegliarlo dagl’incubi in cui lo hanno fatto precipitare, prima che la follia o un attacco epilettico me lo portino via > pensò Rogers.

Il pavimento aveva iniziato a trasudare una melma salmastra e scura, che stava invadendo la casa, trasudando fumi insalubri, arrivano fino all’altezza delle ginocchia. Ostacolando la corsa disperata di Rogers fino all’infermeria, che si era sovrapposta al laboratorio.

Le invenzioni erano state ricoperte da pesanti ragnatele, forti come l’acciaio nonostante il loro aspetto.

Steve aveva utilizzato, lanciandola, una lamiera lontanamente circolare, per eliminare il ragno gigantesco che vi viveva. La creatura si era ripiegata su se stessa, con le zampe contro il ventre molle. La sua carcassa era rimasta lì, emanando odori molesti che si erano andati a sommare ai tanfi venefici.

Rogers era riuscito a curare Stark, coprendo il viso di entrambi con delle mascherine di fortuna, create con dei panni. I vari macchinari che aveva acceso lampeggiavano sinistramente, la loro luce si rifletteva sulla melma, che sembrava farsi sempre più solida.

Steve si arrampicò sul sedile accanto a Stark e aspettò che il pavimento si solidificasse del tutto.

Tony mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, allungò la mano, ansimando, aveva le labbra screpolate. 

“Cap…” esalò, riconoscendo Rogers. Vide una figura oscura alle sue spalle, lo abbracciò, traendolo a sé. Un ombrello sfrecciò alle loro spalle e la punta di legno si andò a conficcare in una grande rotella meccanica, spezzandola a metà.

Steven abbracciò Stark, stringendolo a sé.

“Tony, grazie al cielo, sei sveglio” sussurrò.

“I-i miei… occhiali?” chiese Tony, tastandosi il petto. Li trovò nella tasca e l’infilò, regolando il respiro.

“Cosa sono?” chiese Rogers. Gli accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Stark gli fece un sorriso tirato, il viso pallido, ancora sporco di sangue in alcuni punti, era segnato da rughe.

“M-mi servono… p-per… affrontare il passato” biascicò.

“Ci sono qua io, per affrontare insieme qualsiasi cosa” lo rassicurò Steve.

Tony si guardò intorno.

“Qualcuno qui ama parecchio Halloween, a saperlo quest’anno non saltavo di festeggiarlo”. Deglutì. “Maniaco dell’ordine come sei, starai impazzendo. Non vedi l’ora di spazzare, vero?”. Scherzò.

“Vedo che stai tornando a fare battute” sussurrò Steven.

Tony gli si appoggiò contro il petto.

“Allora, chi dobbiamo ringraziare per tutto questo?” chiese Stark.

“Credo si possa dire che dovete ringraziare ‘me’”. La voce dallo spiccato accento tedesco di Teschio Rosso risuonò nella stanza.

Sia Steve che Tony si voltarono all’unisono, uno balzò recuperando il simil scudo ai piedi del ragno morto, l’altro attivò un pulsante degli occhiali. Da essi uscirono fuori delle nanotecnologie che ricoprirono Stark con un’armatura color pece, con decorazioni coloro oro.

“Tony, ragazzo mio, mi ha anche permesso di rivederti” disse Obadiah, entrando con passi pesanti dalla porta. Indossava una pesante armatura grigia, ma con i simboli dell’hydra.

“Le riunioni di famiglia non si facevano di Natale?” chiese Stark, spiccando il volo. Lanciò una serie di esplosivi al plasma.

Teschio Rosso rotolò, allontanandosi e saltò addosso a Steve, quest’ultimo si parò dai suoi pugni con lo scudo.

Le due armature si fronteggiarono in volo, scambiandosi colpi pesanti. Il suono delle loro mosse risuonava tetro nell’ambiente.

Steve riuscì ad allontanare Teschio Rosso con un calcio e si rimise in piedi. Lo raggiunse con dei colpi di scudo al viso, costringendolo ad indietreggiare.

Entrambi furono sbalzati indietro quando Tony fece esplodere con un missile l’armatura nemica.

Stark riatterrò, ma Obadiah si ricostruì.

Rogers decapitò il nemico con un colpo dello scudo, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue. Il corpo di Teschio Rosso si mosse da sola, afferrò la testa da terra e se la mise sotto il braccio.

“Non potete sconfiggerci, siamo già morti” disse la testa decapitata.

< Allora non ci resta che combattere fino al mattino, quando Loki ci libererà da tutto questo > pensò Rogers.

Saltellò sul posto e mosse i pugni davanti a sé.

“Andiamo, ho tutta la notte” li sfidò.

Tony gli atterrò alle spalle.

“Insieme, Capitano?” domandò.

“Insieme” rispose Steve.


End file.
